


【TF/授权翻译】天生一对/Alpha and Omega

by TooyamaAkira



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 14:13:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19792564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooyamaAkira/pseuds/TooyamaAkira
Summary: A Chinese translation for the work of Hatter_and_his_tea.Glad to translate this marvellous work!!!高亮，高亮，说中文的朋友们，您是否确认自己已经阅读过本篇剧情，且保证不会踩到自己的雷？如果可以，请下拉。如果不可以，快点退出还来得及。从本行开始，翻译者默认您接受本文剧情。





	【TF/授权翻译】天生一对/Alpha and Omega

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Alpha and Omega](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15734703) by [Hatter_and_his_tea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatter_and_his_tea/pseuds/Hatter_and_his_tea). 



> A Chinese translation for the work of Hatter_and_his_tea.  
> Glad to translate this marvellous work!!!  
> 高亮，高亮，说中文的朋友们，您是否确认自己已经阅读过本篇剧情，且保证不会踩到自己的雷？如果可以，请下拉。如果不可以，快点退出还来得及。  
> 从本行开始，翻译者默认您接受本文剧情。

手冢一动不动地站着，看着眼前的景象逐渐清晰。

“你是第一次来这里吗？”那个声音微笑着问道。

在手冢能说出什么话之前，那个浅棕色头发的男人把他引领到了狭窄的走廊上，他的头发在霓虹灯光里闪烁。

他们沐浴在红色灯光下，穿过单扇木门，门上金色的蚀刻数字标示出房间的号码。

当他一个接一个地经过这些门时，他听到了那种声音：喘气、尖叫、哭泣——一切都是以快感的名义发出的。

但是，使他措手不及的是一种浓郁的、令人上瘾的气味。一种诱人的、毒药般使人陶醉的香味，上帝创造它，为了吸引像他那样的阿尔法，以及敏感的贝塔。

合乎常理，手冢想，人们期望这种地方充满了信息素。他愚蠢地认为，这种气味不会影响到他，尤其是当他心里已经有了一个人的时候。这全是因为他相信，他想相信自己不是那种阿尔法之中的一个。

他加重了十指握拳的力道，继续跟在他前面那个纤瘦的身影后面，跟着他上楼梯，进入另一个灯光微弱昏暗的走廊，直到他们到达了尽头的房间。

他们面前立着一扇刻有金色数字的木门。

门咔嚓一声打开了，属于门外那个世界的明亮的霓虹灯照亮了这个狭小空间。手冢快速地利用这个机会把他少年时的朋友，一个欧米伽，推到了里面。

“这究竟是什么，不二！？……”他大声喊道，关上了身后的门。受到了刺激性的信息素影响，他艰难地呼吸着。

那个有着锐利蓝眼睛的男人站在房间中央。青学曾经引以为豪的天才只对他笑了笑。

“欢迎回来，手冢。”不二平静地说。毫无顾忌的笑容始终没有离开那张气质中性的脸。“没想到会在这里见到你……已经绝望了吗？”他取笑道，房间里回响着他轻柔的笑声。

没有用多长时间，不二就开始解开他的白色棉布衬衫的扣子。黑色纽扣逐个滑出，他苍白的皮肤显露出来。

“停下。”手冢对他说。

阿尔法男性站在紧闭的门口，不愿意再踏进去一步。具有感官刺激性的欧米伽的气味开始影响到他，而那个蓝眼睛的男人的存在使情况更加恶化了。

尽管手冢这么说，不二仍旧把他的白色棉衬衫扔在地上，然后他的手移到下半身，抓住了腰上那条紧身的蓝色牛仔裤。他拉下金属拉链，露出灰色的内裤，同时，戴眼镜的男人又一次严肃地看着他。

“你来不是为了这个吗？“不二嘲笑道，语气轻佻。“每个人都是为了这个……”他继续说着，两件衣服从他身上滑了下去。

在变幻着的霓虹灯的照射下，蓝眼睛的男人赤身裸体地站在房间中央。他把手放在身体两侧，暴露出苍白的生殖器好让阿尔法男性看清楚。

光芒在他腿间闪烁，勾画出低着头的、弯曲的性器和两颗悬在中间的圆球的轮廓。

弧线型的腰身，白皙病态的皮肤，雕塑般精美的肩膀；即使手冢愿意，他也无法将目光从眼前美丽的身躯上移开。

不二也是，他一直盯着阿尔法男性。他赤裸地站着，只有宽皮革项圈保护着他的脖子。

纤细的欧米伽从丢弃的衣服里缓慢地走出来，接近他的前部长。“你找到了吗？”他柔声问。

温暖的手，以及似乎化为实体的、从蓝眼睛欧米伽身上向外辐射的、浓烈而刺激的信息素触摸着手冢灼热的脸颊。

他立即捂住鼻子和嘴巴，试图阻止浓烈的气味进入他的身体。他不想向那种原始的冲动投降。

湿润的嘴唇正在轻咬他的耳垂。欧米伽男性站在他面前，将自己赤裸的身体贴近到他身上。

“告诉我，手冢……”不二耳语，直接地对着手冢毫无防备的耳朵吐息。“你找到了吗，你命中注定的那个人…？“他又问了一次，咬着手冢柔软的耳垂。

阿尔法男性猛地推开了微笑的天才。

“停下来……”他大声喊叫，由于越来越强烈的信息素，他几乎无法呼吸。

不二只是响亮地笑了出来，看到戴眼镜的人在信息素中挣扎，他感到很高兴。

“你从没变过，手冢。”不二笑着对他说，仍然是无所顾忌的笑。

天才转过身来，朝着唯一一扇照亮了房间的窗户走去，窗边有一张铺了白色床单的床。玻璃窗上没有任何遮蔽物。

他爬上床，靠在冰冷的窗户上。他弯曲的轮廓挡住了透过大窗户的光线。

“无论如何，谁告诉你我在这里？“不二看着外面的世界问。

从房间所在的地方，蓝眼睛的欧米伽可以看到下面的人：行走着、奔跑着，去探索夜生活。

“大石。”

“他还是那么消息灵通。”他回答，把眼睛转向阿尔法男人。

他看到手冢已经从门口走了过来，他现在站在被不二丢弃的衣服上，然后弯腰拾起皱巴巴的衣服。

“别管它。”不二告诉另一个人。

手冢无视了他，把被丢弃的衣服从地上抓起来。

“与其如此，不如来操我吧。”不二无畏地继续道。

手冢抬起头，正对上不二大幅度张开腿挑战他的景象。男性阿尔法看到了抽搐的入口，完全暴露在外。

“这会像过去一样。”欧米伽嘲笑着，他把自己的手指深深地伸进肉色的入口。他很快又加了一根手指，扩张紧闭的入口给阿尔法男性看。

房间很快就被他拖长的呻吟和喘息充满，不二粗重地抽插着两根手指。

“手冢……”他叫出声，眼睛紧盯着面前那个安静的人。“你可以直接进来……”欧米伽补充道，把狭窄的入口尽可能地伸开。“每个人都是这样…”

手冢紧紧抓住丢弃的衣服，双眼盯着裸体的男人。

他想把目光移开，但发现自己做不到。心跳沉重，当不二的信息素影响到他的时候，他总是很难呼吸。

他知道，如果这是在过去，他会屈服于燃烧的欲望。

就在欧米伽的香味扑面而来的那一刻，他把那两条健美纤细的腿分开，深深地插入那温暖的、颤抖的入口。他要把那个天才变成自己的；把他的精液洒进那个紧致的洞深处，用他的气味标记那纤瘦的身体，听见他的名字从不二绯红的嘴唇里不停地呻吟出来。

但是…那是在过去。

“停下，不二。”手冢把欧米伽的衣服扔到床上，告诉那个喘息着的人。“我不是为了这个来的……”他补充道，试图保持冷静。

“那么，你为什么来这里，手冢？”不二大声叹了口气，问道。

欧米伽把他丢弃的衣服从床上踢下去，把手指从皱褶的入口拿了出来，轻轻地碰了碰他那直立的阳具。粉红色的尖端正渗漏出液体。

天才用拇指轻抚着那条细缝，把头朝后一仰，轻柔地呻吟。

“你知道……”不二接着说，“来过这里的阿尔法……他们一无是处。”他用另一只手抚摩着圆形乳粒，接着呻吟。他浑身发抖地捏住自己挺立的乳首。

“不二…”手冢喘息起来。他因情热而晕眩。他周围散发着挑逗的信息素。他无法呼吸。

“他们去得太快，把我留在半路上。”欧米伽继续舔着嘴唇。“你知道吗，有个人——”

“停下。”手冢喊道，把蓝眼睛的天才打断。“别说这些乱七八糟的事情，不二。”手冢咬着牙重复道。他眼中流露出愤怒。

尽管被拒绝，欧米伽只是微笑着改变了姿势。

不二跪着，向他的前部长爬去。

“手冢……”他温柔地叫他，伸手去够阿尔法的阳物。

湿润的嘴唇很快接触到了手冢的羊毛裤子，手冢紧张地抓住了裤边。

不二张开嘴唇，含住出现在紧绷的裤子上的阳具纹路。他用唾液湿润了灰色织物，然后用嘴拉下金属拉链。

内裤和手冢的羊毛裤都被脱掉了，刚好露出阿尔法男性的完全直立的、流着液体的阳具。

“你确实变了，手冢……”不二调笑，他注意到了手冢型号的增长。

欧米伽平静地张嘴，把硕大的阴茎含进嘴里。

粗哑的喘息声从阿尔法干涩的喉咙里流出。他抓住不二浅棕色的头发，呻吟着，不二将颤动的阳具往口中越塞越深，同时把唾液涂在它上面。

天才很快就把整个阳具都接纳到了口中。他也发出了一声温柔的叹息，振动传到了手冢敏感的肉体上。

“不二…”阿尔法男性粗声呻吟。

他的膝盖在颤抖，向包裹他阳具的灼热温度，以及甜美诱人的、掌控住他的信息素投降。手冢知道自己正在失去控制。

他迅速地把欧米伽男性拉离他，看着那红色的嘴唇释放他直立的阳具。

他注意到欧米伽口中滴出的唾液的痕迹。长而清晰的唾液拖成线，另一头连接着阴茎的顶端。

“手冢……”欧米伽一边舔着嘴唇，一边回答。

手冢艰难地呼吸，把那个瘦弱的人推到床上，攫住了那对湿漉漉的嘴唇。

当他把舌头伸进温暖的嘴里时，他尝到了自己的味道。不二轻松地接受了他，用自己的舌头与他纠缠。

在两人双唇紧密贴合的时候，手冢感到忙碌的双手滑进了他的Polo衫里。

“把它拿开……”不二小声说，然后又吻住了他的嘴唇。

他服从了，在不二忙得不可开交的时候，他艰难地剥下衣服。

它很快被脱掉了，那双蓝色的眼睛敏锐地、温柔地看着他。

“手冢…”不二再次呻吟着，从床上抬起他的身体，用双臂搂住阿尔法男性的脖子。“再吻我一次。”他轻声对手冢的嘴唇说。

他感受到对方温暖的呼吸和柔软多汁的嘴唇。

就像仆人服从主人一样，手冢服从了，再次抓住欧米伽的嘴，品尝他曾经信任的朋友，他的爱人的内在……

他们坐在床上，互相抱着。不二的腿缠在他的腰间，使他们的勃起相互接触。

唇对唇，手冢用手指包裹着二人兴奋的阳物，他轻抚着两人的阴茎，另一只手紧贴着光滑的皮肤，摸着欧米伽柔软的臀部。

不二在阿尔法面前吐出悠长的呻吟。

绯红的脸颊与苍白的皮肤形成了鲜明的对比，不二纤瘦的身躯向前靠近，身体颤抖着，随着增多的快感兴奋不已。

手冢抓住这个机会，把手指伸进颤动的入口。温热的肉立刻在他的手指上绷紧。

他听到又一声轻轻的呻吟从不二张开的嘴巴里逃出来。不二的长睫毛在空气中抖动。他忍不住吻了一下闭上的眼皮。

轻轻地，温柔地，他把另一根手指插进抽搐的入口，从张开的嘴唇中又得到了柔和的呜咽。

“不二…”他轻咬着对方火热的耳垂，低声说出欧米伽的名字。

他的手指滑得更深，掠过随着他移动而抽搐的色欲中心。

欧米伽分泌的透明的、润滑油似的液体从皱褶的入口泄漏出来，减轻了被插入的疼痛。

“哈……啊！”不二尖锐地呻吟，手冢的手指碰到了他敏感的前列腺。

手冢捏了捏那肿胀的凸起，使纤瘦的身躯颤抖起来。他的手紧紧地抓住阿尔法男性的肩膀。

“不要……”不二气喘吁吁地低语。他自己的信息素却反对了他。

他用臀部抵住手冢的手指，渴望更多的摩擦。

阿尔法男性很乐意服从，他把不二推到床上，很快在狭窄的入口里又加了一根手指，从欧米伽颤抖的身体中发出高昂而淫荡的呻吟。

三个手指在皱褶入口肆意进出。

手冢被粉红色的乳头深深吸引，他弯下腰，把一个硬挺的尖端含进嘴里。他用牙齿叼住软软的乳头，轻轻磨牙，直到它变硬。

“手冢——…”不二绝望地呻吟着。他自己的信息素和阿尔法的气味的结合开始生效。他的整个身体现在因燃烧的情热而通红。

他用自己的阳具抵着手冢的手指——泄漏的前列腺液弄湿了阿尔法的手——同时紧握着正在扩张他身体的三个手指。

“快点……”蓝眼睛的欧米伽低声说，乞求减轻瘙痒的欲望。

手冢最后咬了一口肿涨的乳头，然后使力让他的天才转身。

不二背对着阿尔法男性，抬起他的下半身，晃动他的臀部，肉色的入口里正流出肠液。他抓住身下的白色床单。

他深吸了一口气，等着阿尔法雄伟的物什刺入他。阿尔法用手指张开入口，他急喘着。

阿尔法男性跪在他身后，看到肠道肌肉湿淋淋的，正在收缩着。他用一只手握住自己同样在分泌腺液的阴茎。

慢慢地，他把痛苦地直立着的阳具推进紧致的入口，伸展出红色的肉体。

不二尖锐的叫声在简单的房间里回荡。“手冢——……”他喊道，体内的肌肉紧紧吸住了那根硕大的肉棒。

“不二…”手冢粗喘着与他应和。

一点一点地，温热的肉吞没了他那挺直的阳具，紧密地按摩着敏感的器官，直到完全吞下那刺入他身体的阴茎。

透过没有任何遮盖物的窗户，明亮的霓虹灯照亮他们赤裸的身体，粉色、红色和蓝色，不二精雕细琢的背脊变成了他们的画布。

手冢盯着欧米伽后背上的颜色变化，他发现了装饰这个瘦弱身躯的各种标记。从血红的鞭痕到疼痛的点状疤痕。

阿尔法男性保持阴茎在颤抖的身体深处，缓慢弯腰，以唇追踪这些已经褪色的伤痕。他温柔地把嘴唇放在灼热的皮肤上，浅浅吮吸，创造出一个新的印记，他的印记。

“手冢……别……”不二低声说，攥住了身下白色的床单。“只要干我就够了……操我，随意使用我……”他呜咽起来，收紧抽搐的入口。“如果你会再次离开我的话，我绝不需要你的同情。”不二告诉他身上的那个男人。当手冢轻轻地搂住那个颤抖的身躯时，眼泪从他闭着的眼睛里滴落。

“我在这儿，”男性阿尔法回答，亲吻不二雕塑般精致的肩膀后面的一个疤痕。“我不走。”他推动覆盖着不二颀长颈项的那块黑色皮革，低声耳语。

“骗子。”不二回答。“你找到了它，你命中注定的那个人，”欧米伽继续着，用颤抖的声音。“大石告诉我…你离开一年后……”“你为什么在这里……手冢？”不二又问了一遍，渴望得到回答。

手冢把纤弱的身躯抱得更紧了，他注意到在他怀中颤抖的不二体温下降了。他轻轻地舔了舔不二脸上的泪水，然后慢慢从抽搐的入口抽出来。

粗犷的阳具折磨着敏感的肉体，混合了痛苦和快乐，将它们送到欧米伽的体内，这使不二小声喘气。

当手冢重复他的动作，深深地刺入那片饥渴的欲望时，从不二张开的嘴唇中逸出的声音变得越来越急促响亮。

“哈哈-…“哈……嗯……”不二呻吟着，咬住宽大的床单。

他的身体在不断重击他的硕大阳具上扭动着，这正是他获得甜蜜快感的地方所在。

当粗大的阴茎进入他的身体时，反复把他湿透了的入口拉伸得到达极限，纤细的欧米伽情不自禁地开始比较。

总是他。不二想，他想起了无数的阿尔法和贝塔，他曾向他们张开了他的腿。

一切总是回到那个戴眼镜的男人身上，即使在某一天他找到了自己命中注定的伴侣。

不二松开白色的床单，满是汗水的肢体转了过来，他朝着那对锐利的棕色眼睛伸出双臂。

手冢立刻抓住了他，紧紧地拥抱他，他在抽搐的肉道里猛烈推进。不二听到的每一声呻吟、每一次冲刺都使得他溢出许多腺液，他希望有时间停下来。他不想让这种温暖消失。

“手冢……”他低声说，贴上阿尔法男性的嘴唇。

他张开嘴，任凭自己被侵略的舌头蹂躏。

与他们在一起的时候相比，这个吻更狂野也更性感。当他意识到手冢曾经和别人在一起时，他感到痛苦。

手冢再次舔舐不二脸上滴下的眼泪，然后吻住了那肿胀的嘴唇。他们很快因为剧烈缺氧而分开。

从不二口中发出的柔和的呜咽声足以把手冢送到高潮边缘。

阿尔法男性啃咬那块皮质颈圈，试图咬穿厚实的织物。这毕竟使他最为后悔。

“手冢……”不二又呜咽了一声，推开手冢的嘴唇。欧米伽男性马上用手捂住脖子。“这是没用的……”他补充说，脸上带着微笑。

这时候不二把手冢推到旁边，改变了他们的体位。

坐在阿尔法男性的身上，生殖器在不二体内滑得越发往里。他把头往后仰，随着那硕大阳具进一步刺入而放浪地喘息。

随着深呼吸，天才开始于直立的勃起上移动，上下颠簸。

手冢的前列腺液和他自己的肠液混在一起，从被撑开的穴口漏出，弄脏了床。

手冢躺在床上，紧紧抓住移动着的臀部。

他的心跳声响亮又急促。因为压倒一切的冲动，他几乎无法思考。他们的信息素相互碰撞，这使得缭绕在他们周围的浓郁气味变得更为糟糕。

在他上方，天才的胸口和直立的乳头被充分展示。光洁的皮肤反射着明亮的霓虹灯，不二的乳尖变得更硬了，乞求着触摸。

手冢沉重地喘息，越发投入原始欲望的漩涡。

他坐直了，用嘴衔住另一边挺直的乳头。他粗暴地咬着它，颤抖的欧米伽发出了哭声。

温热的液体，白色而浓稠，从不二的阳具溢出，淋湿了他们。

不二紧紧拥抱手冢，泪水继续滴落下来。

手冢再次舔去掉落的眼泪，把那个纤瘦的男人压在玻璃上。

再次亲吻哭泣的男人，他进入到最深处，直到轮到了他把种子撒在那个疲惫的人体内。

“手冢……”不二轻声说出了他的名字。他的双手环住手冢宽阔的肩膀。

阿尔法男性仍将阳物留在他体内，并往里按了按，亲吻颤抖的嘴唇，直到同一只停留在他心脏旁的手阻止了他。

“不要再来了……”不二虚弱地笑着对他说。“时间到了……”

欧米伽想把他推开，但手冢抱得很用力。

“你知道…”不二在亲密的拥抱中低声说，“你走后……我很努力地尝试过。我甚至回到他身边，就是注定会标记我的那个人，但是……我还是不能放你走，他也知道。他让我离开，和你在一起，而且…我本来打算去德国看你的。我甚至买了票和，买齐所有的东西，但是当我听到你找到你的命中注定的人的消息时，我——那时我已经无处可去了……”欧米伽继续说，无法止住眼泪。

“是时候清醒了。”他补充道，费力地推开那份令人舒适的温暖。

不二的蓝眼睛里滴下了泪水，双手抵住手冢的胸口。

然后阿尔法男性抓住了它，亲吻每一个轻颤的指尖。

“你说得对。我确实曾经找到了他，我命中注定的那个。”他曾经的部长承认了。“我疯了，沉浸在嫉妒和不安全之中。因为你说你和你命中注定的人躺在同一张床上。”

他紧紧抓住那双柔软的手，继续说：“尽管……你说你还是选了我。尽管这不是你的错，只是遗传因素让你到了那个人身边。尽管我知道你说过你爱我，我还是无法动摇那种感觉——有一天你可能会认为选择我是错的。”

他抱着瘦削的身躯，尽情呼吸，淹没在熟悉的气味中。

虽然他命中注定的那个气味更浓烈，是一种与他最为匹配的味道，但他知道现在搂住他臂膀的这个味道才是为他而生的。

“所以我逃跑了，我想让你和你的命中注定的人在一起会更好。在这段时间里，我一直以为你和他在一起很开心，直到我从大石那里听说你开始在妓院工作了。”

“我需要钱。”不二打断了他的话。“因为我对阿尔法的父亲一无是处。”他虚弱地笑着，把脸靠在手冢的肩膀上休息。

“你的伴侣他自杀了，是吗…”

“而且把他的债务留给我们……”

他缩小了两人之间的空隙，更向前进，更加靠近那温暖的身体。“一直以来，我都不能让你的脸从我脑海里消失，即使是和那个人在一起的时候。最后一场比赛我输了，几乎再次毁掉了了肩膀-

“我也听说了……”不二轻声笑了起来。

手冢也笑了，回忆起了过去。

“最后，他离开了我。他爱上了别人，就像我一样……”

额头抵着额头，手冢透过明亮的蓝眼睛望去。

他轻吻颤抖的嘴唇，怀念着他和不二曾经在一起的时光。

“如果我当时知道的话，我会立刻回来把你再次变成我的。我以为你很快乐……”他继续说，爱抚着不二泪湿泛红的脸颊。

不二笑着回吻，收紧了包裹阿尔法性器的肠壁肌肉。

“我想你…”他低声说，搂住了他宽阔的肩膀。

“我也是。”


End file.
